


Fred(die)

by GredW



Series: Lee, George et... Freddie ! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GredW/pseuds/GredW
Summary: "Des grands yeux bleus. Des taches de rousseur. Une peau légèrement hâlée... Des cheveux raides... et roux... Le jeune garçon s'observait. Il était rempli de doutes et d'interrogation. C'était sa tête de tous les jours. Un bouton le narguait sur le front mais il n'avait pas changé de la veille. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il ne se reconnaissait pas... Dans sa tête, une image jaillit mais elle était déjà en train de s'effacer. Une fille brune, avec une peau plus foncée. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes tâches de rousseur... La vision fugace n'existait plus." - Monde parallèle pendant les évènements du livre "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". Troisième fic avec le personnage que j'ai inventé.





	Fred(die)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic qui reprend un personnage inventé, Freddie, fille de Lee et George. 
> 
> Il faut imaginer que ça se produit pendant les évènements du livre "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child".

Le réveil sonna. Freddie se leva en grommelant. Qu'il était dur de se lever ! Surtout quand il faisait encore nuit dehors...  
Complètement dans les vapes, l'élève se dirigea vers les toilettes. Se grattant la tête, son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir. Stop. Marche arrière.  
Des grands yeux bleus. Des taches de rousseur. Une peau légèrement hâlée... Des cheveux raides... et roux... Le jeune garçon s'observait. Il était rempli de doutes et d'interrogation. C'était sa tête de tous les jours. Un bouton le narguait sur le front mais il n'avait pas changé de la veille. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il ne se reconnaissait pas... Dans sa tête, une image jaillit mais elle était déjà en train de s'effacer. Une fille brune, avec une peau plus foncée. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes tâches de rousseur... La vision fugace n'existait plus.  
Fred secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ce matin ? Il hocha la tête, de mauvaise humeur et alla se soulager. Longtemps après avoir fini, il scruta son membre dans sa main. C'était bizarre mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir utilisé pour la première fois. De nouveau, il se secoua. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir ces idées idiotes.  
Cependant, cette impression de ne pas être dans son corps ne le quittait pas. Durant le petit-déjeuner, Roxane était venue lui parler des prochaines vacances avec les parents. Il l'avait admirée sans rien lui répondre. C'était tellement étonnant d'avoir une sœur. Il était persuadé d'être fill... fils unique.  
Au moment de la récréation, des garçons de sa maison étaient venus discuter avec lui. Il les connaissait bien entendu. Il se rappelait être devenu rapidement ami avec eux, dès le premier trajet en train, et, pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il ne les avait jamais trouvés intéressants... Il les abandonna très vite, prétextant une envie pressante. Il fuyait surtout leurs activités assommantes. Comme si quelqu'un voulait jouer à un sport moldu avec une seule balle et au sol...  
Il avait juste eu le temps de retourner dans son dortoir pour chercher des affaires. Il s'attendait à trouver son journal mais il n'y était pas. « C'est parce que tu n'en tiens pas, idiot ! C'est bon pour les... » Ses mains lui semblaient trop grosses. Rien dans sa valise, dans son armoire ou sa table de chevet ne lui était familier. Et, pourtant, tout lui appartenait. Il se souvenait de quand sa mère lui avait acheté le pull qu'il portait à présent. Mais il était persuadé qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois ce matin... Sa mère... Il reporta son attention sur la photo sur sa table de chevet. Le couple qui le regardait était souriant mais distant... Entre eux... Fred savait que cela n'allait pas fort entre eux. Oh, ils ne laissaient rien paraître mais... il ne se passait rien entre eux. Son père était toujours à la boutique. C'est comme s'il préférait la compagnie de ses farces et attrapes à celle de sa femme. Quant à sa mère... Fred frissonna. Cela lui semblait si mal de dire ça... Mère... Il l'aimait ! Mais...  
La cloche retentit. Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et il se dépêcha d'aller à son cours de Sortilèges.  
Il n'avait rien écouté, pas pris de notes, pas réussi son exercice. Le professeur le croyant malade l'avait envoyé chez Mme Pomfrey. Elle n'avait pas détecté de symptômes particuliers mais il lui paraissait tellement apathique et mutique qu'elle le garda dans l'infirmerie. Après tout, il était bien rare de voir Fred Weasley dans son antre... Enfin, il l'était pour le premier Fred...  
Le jeune garçon se coucha correctement dans un lit et ferma les yeux. Ses rêves furent étranges. Il reconnaissait tous les endroits mais aucune situation. Qui était cette petite fille qui gambadait joyeusement près de sa grand-mère ? Celle qui était assise sur les genoux de Papa George ? D'un coup, son rêve changea. Il devint plus menaçant. La petite fille était triste. « Aide-moi », lui disait-elle. « Aide-moi », lui disait-il. Des bras l'encerclèrent. Il sursauta. Mais l'étreinte se fit douce et rassurante. Daddy Lee.  
Fred ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Son parrain. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider...  
Sans faire de bruit, Fred sortit du lit. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfrey, il vérifia si elle était assez occupée pour qu'il puisse sortir discrètement. La pièce était vide. Il vit alors une cheminée. Il eut très envie de communiquer avec son parrain.  
Silencieusement, il entra dans le bureau et alla vers l'âtre. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et s'agenouilla. Il parlait très souvent de cette manière à son parrain ou à sa mamie. Il maîtrisait la situation.  
Quand il émergea dans l'autre cheminée, il faillit pousser une exclamation de joie. Lee était là. Très vite pourtant, il se tut. Son parrain n'était pas seul. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Son père et lui travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Fred avait conscience que si son oncle n'était pas mort, il serait là lui aussi.  
Le jeune Weasley ne savait plus s'il devait se manifester. Il se doutait qu'aucun des deux ne le gronderait. Connaissant son père, il serait bien amusé mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait leur dire. Comment expliquer ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait toujours été heureux, plutôt insouciant. Il aimait la compagnie de ses amis, discuter Quidditch et jouer au ballon. Il adorait sa sœur même si elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était persuadé que c'était l'une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux. Il n'avait jamais douté, il avait toujours eu confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Et, maintenant, c'était comme s'il était étranger dans son propre corps. Il aurait voulu se laver, se gratter, retirer la peau qui cachait la vraie personne qui était en lui... Il devenait fou.  
Furieux contre lui-même et honteux, il allait se retirer quand un geste de son parrain le cloua sur place. L'homme avait placé sa main sur le dos de son père. Si le mouvement pouvait passer pour anodin et banal, la caresse que la main imprima le devint de moins en moins. Les doigts de Lee s'arrêtèrent sur le bas du dos pendant un court instant mais ils reprirent vite leur chemin. Fred vit son père se retourner vers son ami mais, au lieu de le repousser, il lui sourit et se rapprocha.  
Le jeune garçon s'éjecta de la cheminée. Son cœur battait fort, sa tête bourdonnait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé... ?  
Des images l'envahirent à nouveau : dans leur cuisine, Papa George riant tout en se faisant poursuivre par Daddy Lee recouvert de farine... Les repas pris ensemble. Daddy l'emmenant à l'école. Papa venant la chercher. Une histoire avant de se coucher. Ses deux pères l'embrassant. Ses deux pères s'embrassant.  
Sans réfléchir, Fred sortit en trombe du bureau puis de l'infirmerie. Il passa d'abord des couloirs vides puis de plus en plus fréquentés. Il aperçut ses amis sortant d'une salle alors il bifurqua et prit un autre escalier. Au milieu, l'escalier bougea et changea de direction. Fred monta les marches le plus rapidement possible. Il n'entendit pas une voix l'appeler. Il courait, montait, s'enfuyait... Il entendait ses pas dans les couloirs déserts. Il étouffait. Des marches encore. Une porte. L'air...  
Il était arrivé à la tour de la volière mais il ne le vit pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa enfin ses larmes couler...  
Son cœur se calma, le bruit qui martelait son crâne diminua. Il était fatigué. Il s'assit sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Il se refusait à réfléchir. Ne pas penser.

« Hé, Fred, comment tu vas ? »  
Le jeune sorcier leva la tête. Ethel était là devant lui. Ethel. La course de son cœur reprit. Sa respiration se bloqua de nouveau. Il la connaissait. Pas aussi bien qu'il voulait et pourtant il savait qu'elle portait une chaîne venant de sa grand-mère, qu'elle n'aimait pas le porridge et qu'il lui arrivait de parler dans son sommeil quand elle était vraiment fatiguée. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Ils ne se parlaient seulement que depuis le début de l'année... Avant, elle avait semblé ne jamais avoir fait attention à lui. Mais Fred l'avait repérée. Dès le premier jour, sur le quai de la gare, elle semblait si menue, si fragile, dans sa robe trop grande. Elle était avec sa maman. Elles étaient seules. Sa maman moldue. Une maman un peu terrifiée qui avait eu peur de lâcher la main de sa fille, peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. C'étaient les Potter qui avaient su la convaincre. Fred se souvenait avoir croisé son regard mais Ethel l'avait vite détourné. Il avait été déçu mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en soucier. Qui avait besoin des filles ?

« Fred... ? »  
Son manque de réaction avait l'air de la troubler. Le jeune garçon se força à lui sourire.  
« - Désolé... Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas comme d'habitude...  
\- Je sais que tu étais à l'infirmerie... Tu devrais peut-être y retourner... ? »  
Fred haussa les épaules.  
« - Reste avec moi. »  
Ethel s'assit près de lui. Au départ, ils ne se dirent rien. Puis elle lui raconta le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et ils finirent par discuter Sortilèges et Potions. Leur conversation l'apaisa.  
Au bout de quelques temps, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils avaient froid et commençaient à avoir faim.

Près de la Grande Salle, Fred aperçut son cousin, Albus Severus. Il ne le côtoyait pas beaucoup. Il l'aimait bien mais le jeune Slytherin avait du mal à communiquer avec les autres, même s'ils étaient de sa famille. Le seul avec qui il s'entendait, c'était... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... Fred s'arrêta. Ethel le dévisagea mais il ne le remarqua pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié le nom de... ? Mais de qui d'ailleurs ? Son cousin était un solitaire... Albus avait l'air aussi sonné et perdu que lui. Fred fut tenté d'aller lui parler mais il y renonça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Ethel le conduisit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils mangèrent en silence. Fred n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.  
Ensuite, ils restèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune.

Une heure plus tard, Fred essayait de se remémorer les différents souvenirs... les images qui l'avaient traversé mais tout lui avait échappé. Il en fut presque soulagé. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait dû tout faire pour s'en rappeler, pour les garder en lui mais il était fatigué. Peut-être que sans tout ça, il se sentirait mieux. Il serait enfin lui-même.  
Soudain, une douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et serra les dents.

« Fred... Fred... Freddie... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
La voix inquiète d'Ethel l'aida à sortir du brouillard. Son esprit semblait se libérer, son âme s'apaiser. C'était comme si tout était enfin à sa place.  
« Freddie, tu m'inquiètes... »  
L'autre leva son regard vers son amie. Comment... ? Freddie... ? Et, d'un coup, tout lui revint. Il n'était pas un garçon. Elle n'était pas un garçon.  
« - Ethel, tu aurais un miroir ? »  
Interloquée, son amie fit un signe négatif de la tête. Se levant d'un bond, Fred courut vers son dortoir mais, au lieu de se diriger vers l'aile des garçons, elle bifurqua vers celle des filles.  
Elle resta plusieurs minutes devant son reflet. Yeux bleus. Taches de rousseur. Peau foncée. Cheveux frisés et châtain. Freddie se sourit puis sourit à Ethel qui la fixa amusée.  
« - Tu as fini de t'admirer ? Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. »  
Freddie rit aux éclats, entraînant des grognements du côté de ses camarades presque endormies mais elle s'en fichait.  
Brusquement, elle s'arrêta sur la photo de sa famille. Papa George et Daddy Lee. Pas de maman. Pas besoin. Elle avait ses deux pères. A elle, rien qu'à elle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle se rappela une autre rousse aux yeux noirs et à la peau foncée...

Le lendemain, Freddie ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle salua Albus Severus et Scorpius en sortant de la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner. Ce matin, elle commençait par Potions. Ethel et elle étaient partenaires, elles allaient encore faire un bon binôme. Elle avait aussi très envie de serrer ses pères dans ses bras mais ça attendrait les vacances de Noël. Elle avait plein de choses à faire avant.


End file.
